


明天

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 给m写的芭蕾设露中
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	明天

明天  
——如果说太阳赋予了眼睛视力，那么你就是太阳。

1.

周二是伊莲娜来给伊万·布拉金斯基教授打扫屋子的日子，她像往常一样，在玄关脱了鞋，把大衣挂在门口的衣帽架上，换上拖鞋往屋里走。她的工作其实很轻松，布拉金斯基家里的东西基本上不会有什么变动，她只需要扫扫地、擦擦桌子和窗户。布拉金斯基像往常一样，坐在他的书房里，朝南的落地窗的窗帘似乎从来没有放下来过，整个屋子光线非常充足。伊莲娜不了解布拉金斯基，她只知道他年近古稀、受人尊敬，并且至今未婚，他们也很少交流，但是从他的眼睛里，伊莲娜看到了岁月留下的平静与温和。他是一个很有气质的老人，伊莲娜这么下了定义，所以她很喜欢周二与他静静相处的时光。  
“我来帮您打扫卫生了。”伊莲娜照例说了一声。  
“啊，难道我上周忘记告诉您今天不用来了吗？”伊万·布拉金斯基自言自语似的说着，将手中一个橡木相框放到桌子上，他撑着椅子的扶手慢慢站起来。古稀老人很少有仍然像他一样挺拔的了。但伊莲娜还是走过去，打算搀着他，布拉金斯基挥挥手，表示自己没关系。“既然来了，那就坐下喝杯茶再走吧。难为你帮我这么一个老头子打扫了这么久的卫生。”  
伊莲娜只好从书房门口让开，她瞥见了桌子上放的照片，那是一张从报纸上剪下来的黑白合影。里头是年轻的布拉金斯基教授，她绝对不会认错，他的气质即便是隔着一张几十年前的照片也会完完全全地透出来。另一个人有一副清秀的东方面孔，伊莲娜的眼睛在那张照片上面停留了好一会儿。  
“那是我和我的好朋友王耀在巴黎，那个时候我们可真是年轻。”布拉金斯基端着茶杯，“过来坐吧，今天我和他最后一次见面隔了五年了。”  
“他跟您非常相像。”伊莲娜走过去，坐在沙发上，她看着伊万·布拉金斯基的眼睛开口。那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里透出了笑意。伊莲娜捧起茶杯，啜了一口茶，没有加糖也没有加奶，她放下杯子。  
“应该说是，我一直努力变得跟他一样。”伊万·布拉金斯基站起来，走回书房。一开始伊莲娜以为他和往常一样，在书房等着自己把房子收拾干净，但过了一会儿，他拿着几样东西出来了，他把它们一件件小心翼翼地摆在茶几上。伊莲娜看清楚了，那个橡木相框的下面，刻着一个数字：1924.  
伊万·布拉金斯基坐下来，身子仍然笔直，他静静地看着桌子上摆着的东西，好一会儿，他才伸手拿起那个橡木相框，放在手中摩挲。他手指上的皮肤已经松弛了，但触摸着相框的纹路，他还是能感受到上面的凹槽、辗转中磕碰的痕迹，但最珍贵的，还是里面镶嵌的那张剪报的照片。  
照片中长相清秀的中国人叫王耀。1922年的圣诞节后两天，巴黎飘着小雪，节日的气氛还没有消退，弗朗西斯的舞团正在准备新年的演出。那不是伊万第一次见到王耀了，他知道这个中国青年已经追着他的脚步走了很多地方，几乎在每次演出的时候，伊万都能看见他坐在台下，不管坐在哪里，他总是等到所有人都走了才离场。  
那天弗朗西斯带着王耀到剧团里，伊万·布拉金斯基才第一次近距离地见到这个一直追随着他的中国青年。巴黎下了点小雪，王耀穿着一件看起来并不怎么厚实的深色外衣，围着一条深蓝色的围巾。他的耳朵和鼻尖被冻得发红，但是那双眼睛好像看不到巴黎的寒冷和灰暗一样，显得那么明亮。伊万跟他握了握手，如他想象的一般冰凉，但是却充满力量。  
“布拉金斯基先生，非常高兴能见到你。”王耀的法语比法国人要稍微平淡一些，让他的声音听起来就像他一样单薄，“我是王耀，中国人，一直在学习芭蕾，我非常喜欢您的舞蹈。”  
“谢谢您。”他不露声色地打量着面前矮了他一头的中国人，他的身材过于瘦小了，不适合芭蕾，伊万在心里给王耀下了定义。  
“布拉金斯基，王是一个非常有天赋的舞者，你要相信我的眼光。我希望他能加入我们的剧团。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦走过来，搭着王耀的肩膀，后者回过头去略显促狭地看了看法国人，“这两年，王的芭蕾学习一直是我在资助，他不仅有天赋，而且风格独特鲜明，我觉得我们剧团需要一个这样的角色，他可以协助编舞。”  
“那为什么你现在才把他介绍给我？”伊万挑了挑眉毛，看着弗朗西斯。  
“今年年初的时候我曾去圣彼得堡拜访您，但是您正好有事外出了，还有一年前，我两次去彼得堡，您都不在。”王耀没有等着弗朗西斯替他解释，抢先一步说出了原因。  
“您真是一个有毅力的人。”伊万朝他点点头，“印象中我好像的确收到过您的信件，我为我当时的缺席道歉。”  
“行了，布拉金斯基，我们就不要跟王客套了，看看他跳得怎么样吧。”弗朗西斯拿开放在王耀肩上的胳膊，扭头看向伊万。后者只好点点头。  
练功房三面都是大镜子，蒸汽供暖的管道爬在天花板上，整个屋子比外头暖和多了。王耀把外衣脱下，换上陪了自己整个大学时代的舞鞋，对着镜子深吸一口气。他真的非常瘦削，肩膀舒展开来也只是比普通女性稍稍宽阔，练功服贴在身上，勾勒出他仅有的一些肌肉，但更多的是突出的肋骨。但他的身体比例非常协调，尽管瘦小，但是整体给人的感觉却很舒服，像挺拔的竹子，伊万突然这么想。  
王耀的动作圆润又不失力量，即有芭蕾本身的柔美，但又带着他独特的东方气质。即使是一段即兴的舞蹈动作，也能看出他扎实的基本功。再加上王耀本身轻盈的身材，他的跳跃甚至比很多女舞蹈演员更加轻盈，同时充满了向上的冲劲。伊万觉得这是他从未见过的一种芭蕾，他有一瞬间不知道应该如何去看待它。  
“王在中国的时候学过很长一段时间芭蕾，但自从他大学来了法国以后就没有系统的学习过了，他的领悟能力非常强，这些动作全是他一个人琢磨出来的。”弗朗西斯走到伊万身边，小声说着，他的视线仍然舍不得从王耀身上移开，“你看，他跳起舞的时候，整个人好像在发光。”  
弗朗西斯说出了伊万内心深处的声音，等王耀停下来，练功房响起了两个人的掌声。  
“非常漂亮！”弗朗西斯冲王耀竖起大拇指。后者只是谦虚地冲他笑了笑，然后视线移到布拉金斯基身上，显然他更想听到他的评价。  
“我没有想到，非常棒。”伊万没有表现出弗朗西斯一样的热情，但给出了一样的评价，“可是您毕竟没有系统的学习过芭蕾，至少在近几年没有。”  
“是的，但是我一直没有放弃练习，我的课余时间全部贡献给了芭蕾，现在我毕业了，我希望将芭蕾作为我一生的事业。”他看着布拉金斯基的眼睛。王耀黑眼睛里闪动着倔强的坚定，布拉金斯基甚至在这样的目光前面感到了渺小，他眨眨眼睛。  
“我想您可以加入我们的剧团，我们需要一些新的元素，尤其是编舞上面。您虽然没有系统的训练，但是在剧团里这样的机会会非常多，另外，您的一些动作令我感到惊喜，我希望我们的演员也能够像您一样。”布拉金斯基微笑着朝王耀伸出手。  
那双眼睛里突然涌现出的喜悦让布拉金斯基松了一口气，王耀握住他的手，脑袋低下来，他低声开口："太好了……我真是太开心了"王耀抬头看着布拉金斯基，眼中闪着泪光，"我等待这一刻已经等了四年。谢谢您，谢谢你们！"他笑着，浑身散发出的喜悦与激动也感染着伊万和弗朗西斯。这是个有磁性的人，他似乎能轻易带动所有人的情绪，不管怎么说，伊万被他和他的舞蹈吸引了，他感到非常有意思。但是王耀的功底绝不可能比他深厚，甚至很多动作凭他的力量是绝不可能完成的，伊万想着，他只能这么说服自己，他没有在嫉妒。  
王耀加入舞团之后立刻带着极大的热情开始工作，他虽然不用参加圣诞节的演出，但每天排练总是第一个来的，也是最后一个走的。最开始他只是指导纠正一些配角的动作，但到了后面，他开始和布拉金斯基讨论主演的动作，他提出的建议也被采纳了大部分。伊万·布拉金斯基不得不承认，他的确有非凡的天赋。  
圣诞节演出当天，王耀像以往追随布拉金斯基演出时一样，坐在台下，留到最后。演出很成功，演员们在后台换好衣服，准备离开剧院去庆功时，伊万发现王耀不见了。他拿好自己的东西，绕到台前，发现王耀仍然坐在角落里。伊万走过去，在王耀旁边的位置上坐下来。  
“我们准备去庆祝了，怎么还坐在这里？”  
“没什么，只是突然想到了一些之前发生的事情。”王耀笑起来，“你们先去吧，我还想再坐会儿。”  
“好。”伊万看了看身旁的王耀。剧院的灯全部关了，他的脸藏在阴影中，看不清表情，但那双黑眼睛隐隐能反出些光亮，伊万站起身，拿好了自己的东西，离开剧院。  
那个时代的人们似乎不知道痛苦和迷茫是什么，战争的阴霾刚刚过去，一切看上去那么欣欣向荣，即使是街边的乞丐也仍然对明天抱有希望。王耀没有跟着他们一起去庆功，他走在老城石板铺成的路上，街角的积雪映着路灯昏暗的光，好像它自己也成了在发亮的东西。流浪汉倚在路灯上，双手插在口袋里取暖，帽子放在地上，里头已经有好些零钱。王耀走过了他，停下脚步，然后折回来，从口袋中摸出一张钱币，放进他的帽子里。  
“祝你夜晚愉快，先生。”那人吊儿郎当地朝他鞠了个滑稽的躬。  
王耀没有往住处走，他回到剧团排练的舞室。因为每天他都是最早过去、最晚离开的，弗朗西斯早在王耀跟布拉金斯基见面的那天就把整个剧团的钥匙交给他了。他把背包放在地上，打开灯，房间里的温度比外头高多了，他脱下外衣，靠在嵌着软垫的那面墙上。王耀看着镜子里的自己，他坐下来，明明已经得到了自己想要的东西，也加入了剧团，但他看起来一点也不开心。  
庆功宴上，一排长桌摆满了圣诞节应该有的食物，烤火鸡焦酥的肉香与苹果派甜美的香气混合在空气中，一众剧团的姑娘小伙子们享受着这一切——美食、美酒和喜悦。弗朗西斯兴致高涨，他拿着酒杯，眼中难藏喜悦，剧团的根基在一天天建立，他没有辜负姑姑弗朗索瓦丝的期望。演员们纷纷过来跟弗朗西斯、伊万碰杯，庆贺，欢乐挤在这一间屋子里浓稠得化不开。伊万突然觉得呼吸困难，他有些怀念剧场清场以后空无一人的观众席，只有他和王耀两个人，连声音也不存在了。他发现自己还是没有在欢乐的人群中发现王耀那一双真诚恳切的黑眼睛。  
伊万是偷偷溜出来的，他让弗朗西斯替他应付那些场面，自己走到街上。真冷啊，伊万紧了紧自己的围巾，他能看见空气中自己呼出的白色水汽，向上飘散，然后消失。他不由自主地想到了王耀，除了芭蕾之外，王耀的一切就像水汽，摸不着也看不到。的确，伊万不需要跟他有什么芭蕾以外的往来，但一想到那双眼睛，一想到他独特的舞蹈方式，伊万的自尊心与好奇心不住地驱使他去接近王耀。  
不知不觉间伊万加快了脚步，他走到剧团排练的地方，看见灯果然如自己预料的亮着，他竟然有一种如释重负的感觉。王耀坐在地上凝视对面的镜子。他看见了伊万，冲他笑了笑。  
“怎么，这么快结束了吗？”王耀开口，语气轻松。  
“没有，”伊万摇摇头，脱下大衣挂好，在他身边坐下来，“出来透透气，然后就溜达到这里了。”  
“这么巧，我也是。”  
“您看上去可不怎么开心，难道今天我们还有不够好的地方吗？”  
“不是，我不知道您有没有这种感觉，经历过狂喜以后，似乎自己什么都没有了，感官也变得迟钝，过往的痛苦被放大。”王耀脸上的笑容带上苦涩。  
“您是说像现在这样吗？”  
“早点回去休息吧。”王耀站起来，离开练功房，留伊万一个人坐在地上面对着那面镜子。  
他这是什么意思？伊万看着镜子里面的自己，头发被帽子压得有点儿变形，脸在外头冻得发红，看上去有些滑稽。伊万感觉自己越来越不懂王耀，他想要什么，他喜欢什么，他经历过什么，伊万什么也不知道。而一个什么也不知道的人，却妄图揣测另一个人的情绪，不就是一件滑稽的事情吗？伊万懊恼地揉了揉自己的脑袋，他把乱糟糟的头发胡乱塞进帽子里，草草穿好大衣裹上围巾，追了出去。  
但他看见王耀已经走得很远了，街上路灯影影绰绰，王耀围着一条红围巾，踏在潮湿的还泛着点昏黄光晕的石板路上，像极了黑暗中跳动的火苗。伊万盯着他走的方向，一直看着，知道那点火苗消失在他的视线中。他知道，即使追上去了，也不能改变什么。  
圣诞节过去，剧团的排练依旧，演员们短暂的休假后，告别了家人、情人、朋友回到剧团。王耀征得弗朗西斯同意以后，退掉了他在巴黎的住所，搬到剧团里来住。为了帮王耀搬家，弗朗西斯雇了一辆马车，不过说实在的，王耀的东西不多，两个大手提箱就装完了，只是有一个箱子实在太沉，马车夫和王耀合力费了好些功夫才把这个箱子搬上车、搬下车。弗朗西斯为了帮王耀把箱子弄进他住的房间，不知道从哪里搞来了一个小推车，他推着小车过来的时候，看上去灰头土脸的。最终王耀安顿下来，把箱子里的东西全部拿出来安置好，他的日子也可以接着过下去了。  
那个死沉的箱子里是好些书和笔记，里面还夹着一大撂书信，是王耀跟家里人的通信，他都好好保存着。他把信都锁到了书桌最底下的柜子里。  
弗朗西斯像往常一样打趣了王耀几句便离开处理他自己的事情去了，谁知道是不是约了哪个可爱的姑娘在咖啡馆见面。看着自己新的住处，王耀不禁心生感慨，从大学的学生宿舍，到安道尔路的小公寓，再到自己追随多年的剧团，他也许总算能有一个地方安定下来了。他拿起摆在桌面上的黑白全家福，上面父母坐在椅子上，母亲怀里抱着自己的小妹妹王梅梅，王耀站在父亲身边，个头已经跟坐着的父亲一样高了，旁边还矮自己半个头的是弟弟王嘉龙，王濠镜站在母亲身边。  
当时真是幸福，现在，父亲已经去世了，嘉龙被送到收养家庭，现在在英国读书，濠镜去了德国，母亲身边只有妹妹，而她们在国内的日子也因为父亲去世，一天不如一天。想到这里，王耀叹了一口气。这时，有人敲门。  
“请进。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基推门进来。王耀站起身，引他进房间，顺便把门关上。  
“我听波诺弗瓦说您搬过来了。”伊万悄悄地打量着王耀的房间。  
“是的，房间刚刚收拾好。您坐吧，或者随便看看也可以。”王耀笑起来，伊万虽然跳舞的悟性和天赋极高，但怎么说也跟他一样，是个二十出头的孩子，还比王耀小了三岁。  
伊万果然开始大大方方地在王耀的屋子里转悠，他好奇地打量着书架上那一排他看不懂的中文书，王耀收藏的芭蕾画册，他还看到了弗朗索瓦丝早年间出版的论文，她是弗朗西斯的姑姑、他的老师。房间不大，伊万很快在沙发上坐下来。  
“看起来挺不错的。”他开口。  
“嗯，虽然不大，但是很明亮也很安静。”王耀笑着点点头，他突然发现自己没有什么可以招待伊万的东西，“啊……好像还缺一只茶壶和几个杯子。”  
“好说，改天我送您一套吧。”伊万笑起来，“今天就算了，我是来找你商量接下来练习的安排，我设计了几个针对性的训练动作。”  
“好的，那咱们去练功房吧。”  
伊万非常喜欢跟王耀谈论与芭蕾有关的任何事情，他总是能从王耀那里得到新思路和新点子，王耀的风格不拘泥于任何学院派，他有一套自己的美学，但是能够融合进芭蕾舞蹈的规律中。伊万也非常喜欢王耀谈到芭蕾时脸上神采奕奕的样子，嘴角总是微微上扬，眼睛里好像闪着光亮。跟王耀待在一起的时间越长，布拉金斯基的这种感觉就越强烈，有时候，希望看到他脸上高兴的神色甚至于超越了希望跟王耀讨论芭蕾本身。但同时伊万·布拉金斯基仍然是一个非常骄傲的人，他极力地控制着这种感情，不让它显现出来，有时甚至会欺骗自己。所以过了很久，他们对对方的称呼还停留在“您”上。  
剧团接了一个新的舞剧，主体的情节和感觉已经掌握，但是一些具体的动作还需要剧团的人去编排。这些天王耀、伊万还有弗朗西斯正因为编舞忙得焦头烂额，弗朗西斯更是吃饭的时候脚下都踩着舞步。这次的女主角是从德国请来的一个芭蕾艺术家，个性高傲，对于她的动作三人不敢怠慢。王耀跟伊万因为一个动作争论了起来，是女主角在宴会中因为愁苦独自喝了许多酒，然后虚浮着脚步走出宴会厅，摔倒在地上的动作。  
“王，你的摔法太矫揉造作了。”伊万摆摆手，“她应该直接踮脚，在跪在地下的同时向一边倒去。”  
“可是她是醉酒，是站不稳，不是磕到了什么东西。”王耀说，“芭蕾是表现生活的艺术。”  
“您又来这一套了，王，我们单单谈论这一个场景好吗？”伊万有些生气，他挥舞着双手。  
“我的确是在谈论这一个场景，您的摔法缺乏美感，也不够贴近生活。”王耀看起来还是那么冷静，他平静地注视着伊万紫色的眼睛。  
伊万没有说话，他在极力忍耐自己的怒火，他觉得王耀这么一个半路出家的没有资格来指点自己，更没有资格跟自己争论。过了半晌，他才开口：“弗朗西斯，你觉得呢？”伊万把脑袋撇向一边，却发现弗朗西斯不知道什么时候离开了舞室。  
这个时候，舞室的门被打开，弗朗索瓦丝挽着弗朗西斯的胳膊走进来。  
“老师？您怎么来了？”伊万站直了身子，将他们迎进来。  
“弗朗西斯跟我说你们最近遇到了一点小困难，我最近在巴黎停留一段时间，就过来看看。”她冲伊万微笑着，即便到了中年，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦也依然保持着挺拔高贵的仪态，年龄并不会改变气质，时间只会让它更加浓郁。“这位就是弗朗西斯跟我提到的，他在资助的中国青年？”  
“是的，”王耀朝弗朗索瓦丝鞠了一躬，“我是王耀。很高兴能见到您。”  
“王，把你跟布拉金斯基一直在争论的动作说一下吧。”弗朗西斯冲他点点头。  
于是王耀向弗朗索瓦丝复述了一遍这一段的情节，还有他们争论的动作，并且把两套动作演示了一遍。  
弗朗索瓦丝先是鼓了鼓掌，她低着头沉思了一阵子，最后开口：“我觉得我会更加倾向王的这一套动作，但是还需要再改进一点。王的动作有点太柔美，以至于显得有些拖沓，但还是非常惊艳的，但是女主人公因为愁苦醉酒，愁绪在醉意中上升是很快的，所以她是带着愤怒的力量的，她的跌倒应该体现出这一点。”  
王耀若有所思地点点头。他们先跳过这个动作，开始跟弗朗索瓦丝讨论整一部舞剧，而后又聊到芭蕾事业的发展，同行的人总是在自己热爱的专业上有说不完的话，索瓦丝非常大方地把自己一天的时间借给了剧团，并且保证以后会常来看看。  
“谢谢姑妈，您今天比任何时候都要美。”弗朗西斯吻了吻索瓦丝的手背，将她送上马车，转过身对王耀和伊万开口，“咱们去吃饭吧？”  
“不了，我还需要去一趟西岸。”伊万摆摆手，没有打招呼就走了。  
“王，我猜他大概因为姑妈没有选他的动作在生气。”弗朗西斯抱歉地冲王耀摊开手。  
“我知道，没关系。你自己去吃饭吧，我在剧团里再待一会儿。”王耀转身走进楼里。他不是没有在意，他一直以来都知道布拉金斯基对他带着侵略性的好奇心，只是王耀无论如何不能因为照顾他的自尊心而放弃他对芭蕾的理解。艺术没有对错之分，也许有高下之分，但王耀不愿意伊万跟自己较劲只是为了证明他更好一些。  
王耀不得不承认，他有点心烦意乱了。他看着镜子里面因为思绪纷繁在暖气中闷得红扑扑的双颊，拿还微微有些凉的手背贴上去，温度果然高出一截。他不想再多想，思绪留在脑子里发酵到爆炸不如做一些有用的事情。他开始在舞室里练习，从最基本的手位、旋转、大跳，到自由地舞蹈。  
不知道过了多久，舞室有人推门进来了他也没有看到，反而在一个旋转中从镜子里看到站在门口的大个子还吓了一跳，差点摔在地上。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你没吃东西吧？”伊万·布拉金斯基手里拿着一个纸袋子，里面装着三明治，已经被冻得硬邦邦的了，他递给王耀。  
“没有，谢了。”  
“路过看到灯还开着，就过来看看。”  
两人并排坐下来，王耀啃着三明治，味道一言难尽。  
“以后不要买这一家的三明治了。”还是王耀首先打破沉默。  
“不好吃吗？”  
“你今天生我的气吗？”他突然问起。  
伊万显然没有料到他会这么直白，他潜意识里的中国人往往能有多少个弯就拐多少个弯，反而是他自己，恨不得从面前找到几条七拐八拐的弯路去绕一绕王耀。可是他不会。伊万眨眨眼睛，没有说话。  
“我知道你大概觉得我并不出色，没有受过系统的训练，跳得也不如你，的确，这些我都承认。但是伊万，那些漂亮的技巧不是芭蕾唯一的东西。就像我之前跟你说的一样，我觉得芭蕾是可以展现我们生活的东西，并且把美带到生活中来。”  
“你……不，你误会我了。我没有看不起你的意思，我只是……”  
“只是恼怒弗朗索瓦丝为什么没有采纳你的意见？”王耀笑起来，把剩下的半个三明治包好，放在地上。  
“王，你很出色，很有天赋，”伊万挠挠自己的脑袋，他还是不习惯开口说那些奉承人的话，“我承认你说的的确有道理。”  
“那我们就按照我说的，试一试好吗？”王耀扭头看着身边的大个子。  
伊万点点头，垂着脑袋盯着木地板上一个木头的螺旋。

2.

伊万·布拉金斯基将那个古老而珍贵的橡木相框缓缓放下，他的手本即使上了年龄也依然非常稳健，但在相框接触到桌子前叶连娜看见布拉金斯基的手颤抖了一下。布拉金斯基仍然捏着相框，他的眼睛微微湿润，时光刻下的每一道皱纹都好像在诉说着他对照片中人的怀念。老教授眨了眨眼睛，叹了一口气，松开手。他端起茶杯，喝了一口不再滚烫但还留着余温的茶水，目光落到桌上一本棕色封皮的笔记本上。  
那本笔记本看起来年代更加久远，样式朴素，非常厚实，外面套着的牛皮因为经常翻阅已经翘起来了，露出脆弱发黄的内页。老教授放下茶杯之后伸手碰上那本笔记本，他将它拿到面前，放在自己膝上，他的视力已经不如以前，便摸上一旁放着的放大镜，将本子打开。叶连娜看不清那上面到底写了什么，但是她分辨出来，上头的文字不是俄语。  
这本牛皮本子的扉页用中文写了两个遒劲有力的字——王耀，最后一笔落下上挑的笔触轻盈又透着一股子青年人奋发向上的冲劲，这是伊万认识的为数不多的汉字，他的名字，旁边一行小字写着1920.6。这本日记本是王耀1965年从莫斯科回到中国以后留在莫斯科的东西之一，那些东西都被伊万小心翼翼地整理好并保存着。在王耀写这本日记的时候，伊万还不认识王耀，但是他非常喜欢这本日记，里面写的内容让他感觉到他仿佛就在身边一般可以靠近，而且温暖。  
后来伊万问起王耀为什么用法语而不用中文写日记，他说不希望自己家里人能够看懂。但这样给伊万的阅读带来了极大便利。这里头记载着王耀从大学毕业以后发生的事情，内容细碎真实，从他搬家搬到安道尔的小公寓，到他在四个剧院里辗转，还有期间他曾去过两次圣彼得堡，直到在1922年冬天王耀加入波诺弗瓦的剧团。之后王耀也有写过一些日记，但是那些本子在战争中遗失了，只有这本保存下来。

1920.6.2 晴 有点微风，天气很好  
今天拿到了毕业证，跟班里的同学穿着学士服照了张有些傻气的合影，大学四年也就过完了。下午收拾好了宿舍的东西，准备搬走。房子在安道尔大街，之前去看过一次，价格很公道，还是弗朗西斯找的。自从来了法国，他对我照顾有加，我都不知道该如何报答。  
我还应该去置一面大镜子，这样在家里就可以练舞。现在总算有时间好好跳舞，之前联系的剧院也同意收我当临时演员，生活目前不用发愁。一切看上去都是很好的样子，我也很开心，大学毕业也是一个极好的开端。  
未来的日子，所有的日子，都过来吧！我准备好了。

1920.6.3 晴   
安道尔街是个很有生活气息的地方，从早到晚总能听到马车隆隆的声音，有时候在窗边看见马车驶过，我觉得马儿的姿势美妙极了。  
午饭破例下了个馆子，沿着塞纳河走上几百米的一个法式餐厅，环境不错，味道还行，我觉得有必要购置些厨具，我吃面包已经吃得腻烦了，等手头再宽裕一点吧。  
明天该去西边的贝利尔剧院报道了，我感觉这个剧院因为没什么规模所以才会同意我去的吧，什么时候才能跟布拉金斯基一起表演呢？

虽然伊万看过千万遍这个日记本，但每次他看见自己的名字还是忍不住扬起嘴角，原来那个时候他便开始仰慕自己了。不过到后来，伊万也没有想过他会变成自己一生的挚友。  
其实在当时的法国，王耀不过是一个大学刚刚毕业的年轻人，他有芭蕾的天赋，也有芭蕾的基础，但是他没有强大的人脉和后台，他仅仅是个年轻人。所以每个剧院给他的都是些无足轻重的小角色，有时候也是些滑稽角色。但是王耀总是能够认真的做好每个动作，让那些角色在舞台上活过来，带上他自己的色彩。  
王耀不知道的是，自己某一次演出的时候，伊万也曾坐在台下默默观看，弗朗西斯在一旁指着台上那个站在男主角身边矮了一个头的东方青年，他的脸上还盖着厚厚的粉，但是气质完全不输一旁的男主角。他的每一个动作都让剧本里的角色活了过来。  
“伊万，这个中国人演的每一场我都看过了，这绝对是我见过演的最好的弄臣角色。”弗朗西斯凑在伊万耳边小声说，“你看他的动作，滑稽又不失优雅，就好像一个真正的弄臣，在皇帝面前是个表演的小丑，但是面对其他人仍然有恃宠而骄的从容。”  
“嗯。”伊万点点头，弗朗西斯那时是他的朋友，他们还是因为弗朗索瓦丝才认识。因为弗朗西斯的话，他多看了王耀几眼，可惜他出场的次数实在是太少了，伊万竟然从心底里有些惋惜，甚至于觉得整场芭蕾都了无趣味。  
在那之后伊万显然没有把王耀放在心上，甚至于王耀不远万里奔波到圣彼得堡的时候，伊万拒绝跟他见面。1920年的日记，大多记载了王耀在巴黎的剧团辗转的经历，那时伊万心高气傲，自然对他这样的小角色看不上眼。再加上那年伊万的父亲去世，他并没有整年都呆在法国，而是大部分时间都回了俄罗斯。  
伊万出生在艺术之家，父亲是著名编导，母亲是芭蕾舞演员，伊万从小跟着母亲学习芭蕾，之后便顺理成章地进入圣彼得堡最好的芭蕾学校，到莫斯科上学，再到法国留学、发展。他这十几年可谓过得顺顺利利，然而这背后的压力却全然落在了他的父母身上。十月革命以后，父亲作为策展人的身份过得并不怎么好，内战中实行的经济政策让布拉金斯基家压力倍增，母亲年纪大了也无法重返舞台，一家的经济来源仅仅靠着父亲一点为政府策划庆典活动的外快。  
战争、贫穷，父亲很快被压得生了病，没有来得及见伊万最后一面。  
回到圣彼得堡，伊万怎么样也想不到，自己家会变成现在这个样子，母亲看上去苍老了很多，头发已经花白了。她虽然悲伤，但看上去仍然温柔、高贵，她紧紧握着伊万的手，并不抱怨，丈夫能有一个体面的葬礼她就已经很满意了。  
生活的重担一下子压到伊万这个年轻人的肩头，他自然会焦虑不安，甚至有些暴躁。他把自己在巴黎演出拿到的全部积蓄给了母亲，他一定要返回巴黎，用心将剧团发展壮大。

1920.9.3 在圣彼得堡 阴  
仅仅只是九月初，在彼得堡就感觉到有些凉了，不过海风带着些湿气，还是很舒服的。大概因为到了他所在的城市，心情也会跟着开阔吧？今日先在小旅馆里住下，俄罗斯，现在是苏俄了，的床总是窄窄小小的，连我躺上去都不能怎么翻身，更何况这些高高大大的人。也许是小小的床更暖和些吧。  
尝试了“黑列巴”，据说其意思就是面包，只不过音译过来成了列巴。红菜汤配上酸奶油好喝。  
歇息一下，明日登门，祝我好运。

1920.9.4 圣彼得堡 小雨  
并没有什么好运。我被赶出来了。  
与他只是稍稍见了一面，甚至连话都没有说上，便吃了闭门羹。他看起来好像很不好，眉头紧锁着跟一位夫人（大概是母亲吧）讲什么，听到有人说找他很不耐烦的样子。大抵是出了什么事情吧。  
还是感到烦闷。雨也很冷。  
为何总是与他错过，难道是缘分未到吗？不知道他什么时候会回到法国。我还有三日就要回去了。我很纠结要不要再去找一次。我希望他不要觉得我烦。那我还是不要去打扰他了，毕竟他应该是有更要紧的事情。  
希望他无事，希望明天出太阳。

伊万始终不是很明白，中国人所谓的“缘分”到底是什么东西，是好运吗，似乎也不是，是机遇吗，又觉得不太对劲。王耀告诉他，你想着明天出太阳，明天就出了太阳，这便是一种缘分。所以伊万感觉，他和王耀之间，有时候缘分很足，有时候半点都没有。  
1921年对于王耀来说一样不好过。他挣扎了一下，咬咬牙决定1920年的春节还是留在法国，可是他没有想到这一留，跟自己的父亲成了永别。他从来没有这么后悔过做某一件事情。  
当时王耀还是在圣彼得堡接到这一消息的，他给伊万·布拉金斯基寄了好几封信件没有得到回复之后便又启程前往圣彼得堡，他没有回国攒下来的路费都用在去彼得堡的旅程上了。  
那是正是三月，圣彼得堡的春天还没有到来，王耀穿着他最厚实的棉衣，围巾结结实实地挡住大半张脸，也还是在寒风中冻得忍不住牙齿打颤。他再次看见伊万家门紧闭，已经过去一个星期了，如果他再不回法国，真的没有钱再在彼得堡住下去了。  
王耀呆呆地站在伊万家门口，他从窗子里看不见里面任何东西。他捏紧拳头，叹出的气变成水汽，围巾变得潮乎乎的，不一会儿被冻硬了。这时一个看上去也就十二三岁的小信差扯了扯王耀的衣袖，嘴里叽里咕噜讲着大串俄语，王耀一句也听不懂，他粗浅的俄语只能勉强听出“信”这个词。他只好傻乎乎地点点头，那小孩不客气地掏出一沓纸张拍在他怀里，然后飞快的跑了。  
王耀看着他跑走的方向，找了个看起来稍微暖和一点的酒馆，坐下来看那到底是什么东西。几张便签是弗朗西斯的字迹，看来他为了把这封信交到王耀手里颇费周章。这些信先是转到了俄罗斯，然后又通过电报告诉这边的邮局需要交给谁，最后七拐八绕的总算找到了王耀。  
是什么东西这么重要？打开信之前王耀屏住呼吸，他认得信封上的汉字字迹，是妹妹的。但她的字向来写得稳，虽说不算秀气，但也清晰，可是这信封上的字却很潦草，似乎有什么急事。  
父亲过世。  
王耀只看见了信中间刺眼的几个字，全然没有看见开头末尾的寒暄。他感觉一道雷正正轰到头顶，如果有人看着他，便能看见原本被冻得通红的双颊也开始褪了血色。他拿着信纸的手在发抖，好不容易理智回到头脑，王耀翻到末尾看了眼日期，已经是两个月前的事，正是正月。王耀不敢想象这个年母亲和妹妹是怎么过的。

1921.3.2 于圣彼得堡开往巴黎的列车  
我不得不提前结束了圣彼得堡的行程。  
没有想到，实在是没有想到，父亲他竟然……我的确是个不孝子，这么些年，我应该回去看看他们的。父亲……他从前是何等严厉又慈爱，他总是告诉我，作为长子，应该分担起家庭的重担，可我……可我却连家是个什么样子都记不清了！我万分的悲痛与懊悔，无从下笔！  
至于接下来的打算，我应该立即回家一趟，不管是借钱还是向银行贷款，我一定要回去。妹妹应该长成大姑娘了，她从小模样就像母亲，应该也是个美人，嘉龙在英国，不知道他知不知道这个消息，濠镜应该会回去的。四月中旬，如果顺利的话，我可以拿下贝利尔剧院新舞剧的一个好一点的角色，要把握好这个机会。  
父亲曾经告诉我，当你闭上眼睛，看到的唯一的东西，黑暗中见到的唯一的光亮，那便是你的梦和一生所在，顺着它追去，此生便无悔。不管怎样，我唯一的光明还是那个起舞的身影，明天终将到来，太阳总会升起，光明普照大地我便不再害怕。

这一页相比于日记的其他纸张都要老旧些，不仅伊万，王耀时不时也会翻出这一天的日记反复阅读上面的每一个字，尤其是后来，他在“明天”下面重重得划上一笔。这篇日记的笔记相比于王耀其他的日记，稍显潦草，那时王耀的手一定在颤抖，但是他的每一笔都异常坚定。伊万甚至可以看见面目憔悴的中国青年，坐在火车上，肩膀抵着玻璃窗子，外头的冷气透着玻璃传到他的身体，他仍然捏着笔，在摇摇晃晃的火车上坚定着自己的方向。伊万回忆起来，当时他们俩的处境极其相似，生活的重担、失去亲人的打击，全部压在两个年轻的肩膀，即便到了现在，他也忍不住唏嘘。  
王耀回国之后，日记便没有以前写的那么勤了。一来是他要忙着操办家里的事情，二来到了中国，他的感情有了寄托，不再那么孤单，就不用靠着一本小小的日记聊以度日。伊万往后翻了几页，能看到王耀在本子上画的简笔速写，好几页都是，十五六岁清秀的小姑娘，应该是他的妹妹。伊万没有见过王梅梅，但是常常听王耀带着骄傲的口气提起来，还有他的两个弟弟，每次说到自己的弟弟妹妹，王耀嘴角总是挂着笑。伊万轻轻笑起来，他想到了自己那个不怎么让人省心的妹妹娜塔莎，后来她嫁给了一个波兰人，战争之后他们住在克拉科夫的乡间，每年都会有信寄到莫斯科。  
1921年的四月份，能让王耀稍稍安心的消息就是他顺利拿下了贝利尔剧院的角色，他兴奋地写信告诉弗朗西斯，却被告知，伊万·布拉金斯基回到了圣彼得堡。于是王耀只能怀着焦急的心态等待八月份，这一部小小的舞剧演出结束。  
弗朗西斯去看过几场王耀的表演，不得不说他的进步很明显，甚至可以用飞速来形容。他建议王耀再去一次圣彼得堡，可以小住一段时间，去当地的剧院看看，毕竟俄罗斯芭蕾的发展速度跟王耀进步的速度一样，快得惊人。他借了王耀一笔钱，足够路上的开销。

1921.8.17 圣彼得堡 晴  
《萨米尔夫人》终于结束了，我又回到了这里。俄罗斯的夏天很舒服，不如巴黎一般烦躁，更不像小时候在江淮一带经历过的伏旱一般闷热。我喜欢这里。不过这也许是主观因素造成的，毕竟这是他在的城市。不知道这次拜访会有什么结果，好也罢，坏也罢，我总会变得更好然后重新再来的。  
我想应该给自己一点信心，或许应该对自己好一些，不知道上次在港口附近吃到的红菜汤还能不能找到，我之前应该说过酸奶油与它是绝配。今天我不能再给自己吃黑面包了，它在我的身体里“搜肠刮肚”，本来没有多少的油水全被刮走了，今天吃肉。

1921.8.17 圣彼得堡 小雨  
下雨的彼得堡清冷的很，薄薄一件衣服根本御不了这寒，更何况我的心也冷。  
伊万·布拉金斯基拒绝见我。为什么，我一次一次来找他，他还是看不出我一片真心吗？刘备求诸葛亮三顾茅庐，我已经是第三次来圣彼得堡了，他却不肯给我一次机会。难道时机又不对吗？  
烦闷的很，没心思去剧院了。还是去罢，能有些灵感也说不定。  
翻回以前的日记，我还没到放弃的时候。

王耀很奇怪，自己总是在喜欢的城市，收到令人绝望的消息。罗莎·柯克兰，王嘉龙的养父，从英国拍了一封电报，嘉龙病重。王耀在圣彼得堡仅仅一个月，不得不启程前往诺丁汉。  
王家兄弟虽然年纪轻轻便分散，但之间的感情深厚，卧病在床的王嘉龙看见哥哥也稍显精神，柯克兰夫妇十分宽慰。王耀不敢对弟弟说自己的处境，只得告诉他们，自己在巴黎一切都好，学业顺利完成，收入来源稳定，至于他多次前往圣彼得堡被伊万·布拉金斯基拒绝的事，他只口未提。  
在诺丁汉的这段时间，王濠镜也从德国赶来探望，兄弟三人难得聚首，也没想到是在这样的场景下。等到嘉龙好转，王耀小小走访了英国的芭蕾剧场，濠镜从剑桥拜访完物理学教授，兄弟三人也各自分散。王耀没有积蓄再去俄罗斯，只好回到巴黎。接下来的事情，就是那年冬天，弗朗西斯终于将王耀介绍给伊万。

3.

长时间的阅读让伊万·布拉金斯基有些累了，他将那本古旧的日记本合上，放回茶几，再取下眼镜，揉揉眉心。老人随意拂去眼角泪珠的动作还是没有逃过伊莲娜的眼睛，她自作主张地为伊万续上一杯茶，关切地递到他面前。  
“谢谢你孩子，放下吧。我只是想起了我们年轻时的一些事情，我和耀。我那时是个高傲的人，高傲到不知道怎么跟人打交道，这是年轻人的通病了，你身边也许就会有像当时的我那样的人。”他自顾自地笑起来，脸上的纹路好像也在嘲笑当初年轻的自己，他将眼镜随手放在一边。  
“您和他都是令人尊敬的人，他当时对您也‘不离不弃’，我这么说对吗？”伊莲娜放下茶杯，双手交叉着握着，放在膝盖上。  
“对，您说的很对。耀当初来找过我好几次，可我都回绝了，还好弗朗西斯让我们在巴黎见面。”  
“那后来呢？我是指，战争来了以后？”  
“那就是另一段故事了……”老人的目光移向桌上的一张明信片。纸张泛黄，年代久远，上面钢笔写的字迹沾过水有些晕开，上头的汉字伊莲娜也看不明白，只有一个时间她知道，1940。镇着明信片的是一枚特殊的勋章，伊莲娜受过教育，但是她的印象里，同盟国似乎从未有过这个样子的勋章。  
战争就像暴风雪一样一夜之间席卷了整个欧洲大陆，在它来临之前也像暴风雪一样有过些许征兆，只不过乐观的人选择无视，悲观的人默不作声，所以人们只能措手不及。剧团运营了好些年，伊万的工作也从台前撤到了幕后，他得把机会留给更多热爱这门艺术的年轻人们。但是战争像暴风雪一样，让他在一夜之间失去了这些小伙子。  
他们顺着政府给的指引，从巴黎最繁华的地方撤离，只能躲在矮小肮脏的房子里，甚至防空洞中。  
剧团在弗朗西斯的坚持下顽强运营着，他们不得不在巴黎各处表演，有时是在小型聚会，有时运气好能有开门的剧院，但大多数时间那些漂亮的大门总是紧闭着。他们那时竟然还不知道，自己已经是巴黎唯一一个仍然还在坚持的芭蕾舞剧团，其他的剧团早就解散，演员与管理者各谋出路，毕竟谁还有心思在战争的时候欣赏芭蕾呢？  
直到有一天弗朗西斯的桌面上出现了一封来自政府的信函，上面写着为他们提表演供场地与任何他们需要的道具，希望他们能够带来一场足够振奋人心的舞剧。当天，弗朗西斯把剧团里所有仍然坚持着的人聚集起来，向他们朗读了这封救命稻草一般的信。这就像战争阴霾中的一束亮光突然冲破云层，照在人们身上。  
“我们需要真正能够让人们捡起希望的东西。”弗朗西斯一把将手拍在桌子上，声音坚定而响亮。  
当天，伊万和王耀就开始忙活起编舞的工作，弗朗西斯去联系交响乐团。连日灰头土脸精神不振的人们脸上重新出现了光彩，互相对视的眼神中也充满了信心。  
“咱们得来点不一样的。”伊万舒展身子，面对镜子压着他那条长腿。  
“没错，并且不能像说教似的说咱们必须必须怎样，而是要振奋心灵的。”王耀活动着手腕回答，他的脑子里已经飞速略过几个想法。  
“你有什么点子吗？”伊万看着他，他感觉过去的那些日子又回来了，跟王耀一同编舞，一同排练。这个剧院是他们见证着一步步成长起来，也是他们眼睁睁看着它因为战争而落寞。现如今有这么一个机会，他们当然要紧紧抓住。  
两人一直忙活到了晚上，没有顾得上吃一口饭喝一口水。弗朗西斯也从外面回来，带回来了一个令人无可奈何的消息。  
“没有办法，已经没有交响乐团能够支持一场演出了，我只找到了这个。”他举起手中的唱片，耸耸肩，“已经算是不错的了，店主说如果那天飞机再飞偏一点，我们连这个都没有。”  
王耀和伊万不约而同地看着对方，眉头皱起来。伊万接过弗朗西斯手中的唱片，查看都是什么曲子。  
“我们就用一台钢琴，你来弹。”王耀开口，看着弗朗西斯。  
“你确定？”法国人挑了挑眉毛。  
“我确定。”  
演出当天，剧团的人被装进一辆军用绿皮卡车里，车子载着他们到了郊区。伊万印象深刻，他们挤在摇摇晃晃的车里，外头罩了块迷彩色的布，车厢里黑乎乎阴沉沉的，没有人说话，就连跟着他们一起的那个穿军装的小伙子都神色凝重，他看起来明明不是个严肃的人，都怪战争，杀死了男人们心中的男孩。  
一路上给人的非常漫长，车子颠颠簸簸的走在坑坑洼洼的路上，不知道过了多久，它终于停下来，可是那摇摇晃晃的感觉还留在人们身上，就好像坐了一天的火车下来，仿佛还能感觉铁轨从脚下滑过，在海上航行一整天，走在陆地上还能听见浪涛声。  
不开心的小伙子领着他们走进了一间屋子，没有人留心周围是什么，因为只有那间屋子从蒙着灰的窗户里隐隐透着暖光。是一件地下室，里面满满挤了一屋子的士兵，他们整齐的坐着，驼着背，因为不通风，屋子里散发出一股人的味道。士兵们留出一条给演员的狭窄的过道，他们得穿过这几十排人群才能到最前面的舞台，窄窄的，右边摆着一架旧钢琴。  
这已经是他们现在能给出的最好的条件。  
演员们没有说话，他们无声地上台，弗朗西斯走到钢琴前，无声地坐下，像他们排练过的，开始表演。钢琴沉闷的声音在这时反而成了一种不错的点缀，它不再是音乐厅里反着灯光的宝贝，而是令人发泄和聊以慰藉的同伴，就像每一个士兵的家人，默默承受着战争带来的一切。  
伊万和王耀成为舞剧的主角，他们的剧情也不再是俗套的强壮的英雄保护弱小的诗人，而是以更加直白的方式，暴风骤雨般的告诉人们什么是逆境，什么是困苦，什么是失去，什么是绝望，而什么是重生。舞者们足尖点地的声音伴着钢琴的节奏，更加为整个舞台增添了悲悯的气势。  
当脚步停下，手位定住，钢琴最后一个和弦的泛音在空中散开，王耀发丝上挂的一滴汗珠落地时，舞剧结束。一个坐在人群中间的士兵高举起手臂，正想拍掌，被长官一声喝住。所有人像醒了一样，他们看着舞台上的人，谢幕，鞠躬，没有发出一点声响。但是他们的目光，伊万看清楚了，从原本的呆滞、迷茫，变得坚定与清亮。他从未想过自己的表演能给人带去这样的变化，对于他们来说，这是最好的掌声，是无声的掌声。  
往后伊万回忆起这段经历时总会唏嘘，尤其是每次演出完，他被台下掌声淹没的时候，他便异常怀念这个时候的士兵们，还有他们发着光的眼睛。  
地下芭蕾让伊万和王耀见到了战争残酷的一角，他们经常能看见绑着还在渗血绷带的士兵坐在第一排，或者是偶尔能瞥见被弹片毁容的小伙子。伊万很想就这么抛下剧团，拿起武器冲锋陷阵，尤其是当他知道敌人已经在一寸一寸入侵他的祖国。他觉得自己只有三十好几的年纪，正是年轻力壮更是理智冷静的时候。想到这个，伊万甚至在排练时分了心。  
“万尼亚，你在想什么，今晚我们还有演出。”王耀停下来。  
“没什么，我们继续吧，抱歉。”他挥挥手，他有些不敢直视王耀的眼睛，感觉自己随时会被看穿。虽然这是神圣光荣的想法，但是不知道为什么，他不敢跟王耀开口。有时候，想到自己在战场上牺牲，他的脑子里会不由自主浮现出王耀悲痛的表情，他在担心这个吗？那天排练伊万犯了一连串的错误。  
晚上的演出结束以后，剧团被同样的卡车送回。王耀在其他人都走以后叫住了伊万。像他们俩度过的无数个同样的夜晚一样，两人并排坐在舞室里，靠着柔软的墙壁，面对镜子。  
“你是不是想去参军。”王耀从来都很直接。  
“对。”伊万也没有躲躲闪闪，他点点头，王耀越来越了解他了。  
“我能理解。”王耀低下头，抱着膝盖。  
“但是？”  
“伊万，如果你牺牲了，你受伤了，你回不来了，”他顿了顿，咽了咽口水，“我知道，在这样的战争中是很稀松平常的。我甚至不想去假设。”  
“我知道，很多人会为我伤心难过。只不过我觉得自己在有能力的时候更加应该发挥自己的价值，这有什么不对吗？”  
“可是这个世界上不止有对错。”王耀抬起头来，他看着镜子里黑乎乎的人影，没有灯光，什么也看不清，“我这么说很残忍，即使没有人为你伤心，你也不该去冒这个险，你身上有更加艰巨的任务。”  
“……你说吧。”伊万叹了口气。  
“我们是巴黎唯一在活动的剧团，我们让士兵看到希望。战争毁了一切，把房子推平，把珍宝摔碎，把无辜的人杀光，但是在战争手里挣扎的不止有生命，还有一些更珍贵的东西。如果这个世界上没有艺术，会变成什么样？”  
“会比现在更可怕。”  
“你是有天赋的舞者，是有灵气的艺术家，你身上是艺术的种子，如果现在没有保存下来，战争总会结束的，艺术不能死而复生。”  
“可还有其他人……”  
“还能有多少呢？你们都应该留下来，这不是逃兵，这是为了更好的明天。”王耀的声音激动起来，他自己也意识到，便放平缓了些，“我有没有跟你讲过，在我小时候，家道中落，爸妈为了让我们兄弟姐妹更好的生活，忍痛把我的两个弟弟送到国外寄养，嘉龙在英国、濠镜在德国，不过他现在应该到了美国，一家人相隔千里。”  
“没有，你从来没提起过。”伊万张了张口。  
“送他们走的时候，我的父亲说：‘分别是为了更好的明天。’”王耀的声音平稳又坚定，“他们都过得很好，受到了很好的教育，我这个做哥哥的也很放心。梅梅很懂事，她留在父母身边长大，出落得大方得体，是个大家闺秀的模样。”提到弟弟妹妹，王耀嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“我知道了。”伊万不忍心打断王耀的回忆，他轻轻地点点头。他的心里还不怎么踏实。  
“再好好想想吧，明天见。”王耀拍拍伊万的肩，站起来，走出去。  
“耀，”伊万叫住他，“谢谢。”  
王耀回过头，屋外的月光柔柔的照在他的脸上，落下一半阴影，他朝伊万笑了笑，回答：“谢谢。”  
次日一早，头戴贝雷帽的小信差捏着一张皱巴巴的明信片敲开剧场的门，伊万接过那张带着美国邮戳的明信片，上面写着他看不懂的方块字。  
“为了明天吗？”他在心里默念。  
在跟军队交涉后，剧团不仅承担了鼓舞士气的任务，同时还要做一些简单的后勤工作，这让他们在战争中的生活更加充实。后来，斯大林格勒战役胜利的消息传来，士气高涨，剧团又编排了新的舞剧。好消息一路传来，法西斯军队节节退败，美军在日本投放下两颗原子弹，苏军把红旗插在帝国大厦，日本天皇广播投降……  
动乱的世界终于渐渐恢复平静，伊万回忆起那些日子，心里还留着些后怕和后悔，他也是有过英雄梦想的，但是他的梦想舞台已经帮他实现了。剩下的，只能感谢他留了下来。  
战争之后，剧团收到了一份特别的礼物，是一群军官自发制造的一枚勋章。他们带着这枚虽然不是出自政府，但也充满光辉和荣耀的奖章，来到重建起来的剧团，郑重地颁发给剧团所有人。布拉金斯基成为团长以后，这枚勋章便交由他保管。  
他和王耀借着战后复兴，将剧院变得声势浩大，在整个欧洲都赫赫有名，可以说是最辉煌的时候。因为年龄问题，伊万和王耀不便再登台，便转向芭蕾研究与教学，期间二人合著了不少论文，也出版过一些书籍，为芭蕾的发展做出巨大贡献。

“后来呢？”伊莲娜看见，桌子上的东西伊万·布拉金斯基都跟自己介绍过了。  
“后来……52年的时候王耀回到中国，帮助他的祖国发展芭蕾艺术，之后我邀请他到莫斯科任教，那几年我们过得非常开心。再后来，中国发生了一点事情，我不知道他怎么样了，我跟他失去了联系。”布拉金斯基教授把双手放在膝盖上，他仍然脊背挺直。伊莲娜脸上已经带上了伤感，她为伊万·布拉金斯基和王耀的分别感到惋惜和难过，而且她无法理解，为什么布拉金斯基教授看上去是那么的坦然。  
“您，想念他吗？”她开口问。  
“非常。”他笑起来，依旧温和，“我偶尔还会梦见我们年轻的时候在舞室里，谈心、跳舞，那是多美好的日子。他给我的启发比任何人都要多，他给我的快乐也比任何人都要多。有时候我说不上来自己坚持芭蕾是为了艺术，还是为了他。或者，在我心里，王耀和艺术已经划上了等号。”  
“可您看上去一点也不难过。”  
“过了好几年了，我相信他也在世界的某个地方想我。再说了，我还有芭蕾作为慰藉。”老人苦笑了一下。  
伊莲娜为了不让布拉金斯基难过，她想了想开口：“谢谢您能告诉我这些故事，这对于我也非常宝贵。虽然我只是一个普通人，但是在您家里工作的这些日子我也能感受到艺术的伟大，您真的是我内心非常敬佩的人。”露出发自内心的笑容。  
“不，是我这个老头子应该感谢你这个年轻人能在这儿听我唠叨半天。”  
这时电铃响起来，声音在安静的房子中格外突兀。伊莲娜正准备起身开门，但布拉金斯基示意她坐下。老人站起来，扯了扯身上的衣服，他缓步走向门口。按铃的人很礼貌，电铃没有再响过。门外是他带的学生，他静静站在门口等候，他的手里拿着一封信，牛皮纸已经泛黄，在收发室里落了不少灰。  
“教授，这是您的信，我今天正好去了收发室，就给您带回来了，看邮戳，好像是去年的。”  
“是吗？”布拉金斯基接过信，他心里生出一种激动的感觉，这个字迹在他眼中是如此亲切！他的手甚至有些颤抖，他拍了拍那小伙子的肩膀，“谢谢你，早点回去吧。”  
送走学生，布拉金斯基站在门口打开了那封信。的确是王耀寄过来的，时间是1969年，一年前。他倚在门上，读完了那封信。老人多久已经没有感受到这样的喜悦了，如果身体状况允许，他甚至想做几个大跳！  
“莲娜！我找到他了！”老教授像个小孩子一样挥舞着手中的信纸，眼角带上泪花。  
看着布拉金斯基的样子，容易感动的姑娘也忍不住为他开心地哭了出来，她祝贺他，恭喜他，她甚至还给了老教授一个拥抱。  
“那教授，我先走了。”  
“不，好的，你先走吧，不过你明天同样的时间再过来一下。我想我大概会去巴黎一段时间，这段时间我需要一个人来帮我照顾房子。”布拉金斯基冲她眨眨眼睛。  
原来王耀在文革的时候通过王濠镜的关系辗转到了巴黎，现在在巴黎的一个舞蹈学院任教。当他在巴黎稳定之后立刻给布拉金斯基写了信，但是王耀不知道布拉金斯基的地址，只能把信寄到学校去。伊万·布拉金斯基因为没有去收发室的习惯，竟然让他跟王耀错过了这么多年。  
老教授立刻安排了去巴黎的行程，不论时局如何，不论中间有多少阻隔，他一定要跟他再见一面。  
“这么多年，你还好吗？我还有多少个有你的明天？”布拉金斯基站在窗前沉吟，他看见夕阳染红了天边最后一片云彩，明天也会如此。

另附上王耀的信：  
亲爱的万尼亚：  
见字如晤。  
对不起这么多年没有主动联系过你，实在是因为国内形势特殊，我无法通过任何途径向你哪怕传达一句想念。不过现在好了，我在巴黎已经安定下来。之前咱们的剧团还在，孩子们经营地非常好，只不过认识我的人已经寥寥无几了，所幸团长对我这个老头子还在别人的话语里有零星的印象。我看过几次他们的演出，绝对是一流的团队，放心吧。  
我找到了一份舞蹈学院的差事，又成了一名老师，做回了我最喜欢的职业。想想我这辈子，好像也只有晚年能安心做些喜欢的差事。不过早年间我可是喜欢你喜欢的打紧，死死追着不放，你倒好，像嫌弃什么一样。后来到了剧团里满腔热血都给了足尖事业，也算是不负此生。好了，现在换我不给你留一点音讯，让你也尝尝着急的滋味。  
上面都是说笑。我在信的末尾把地址留给你，你可一定要来找我，要不然以后可就没有机会了。  
我的一些东西是不是还在你那里，不用还给我了，就当留个念想，倒是我身边除了条破破烂烂的围巾，没有什么你的物什，其他都叫人搜走、打烂了。唉，这些不提也罢。濠镜有神通，把我折腾来折腾去硬是折腾到了这个地方，现在的日子可比之前好多了，我也没什么太大的怨言。  
你这些年发表的文章我都有看，我知道你也还在教书，我们也又变成同事了。我不仅看了你的文章，你的学生的文章我也有看过，都很不错，有些你的影子，甚至有些还有我的影子。你看，艺术的明天变得多美好。  
我也不说太多，怕这信封太沉了又寄不到你那里。便这样吧！  
王耀  
2.4.1969于巴黎


End file.
